


Learning to Love

by ReaIPhoenix



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chris Evans (First Avenger Appearance), Chris Hemsworth (Ragnarok Appearance), Eventual relationship, Friends to Lovers, Gay, High School AU, Love, M/M, friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaIPhoenix/pseuds/ReaIPhoenix
Summary: High school life is a rollercoaster. Many ups and downs along with hardships to overcome. Many experiences and a lot of stress. Most known is love. This is the basic life of a teenager.





	1. Orientation Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avenger High orientation featuring Evan’s point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is the first chapter and hopefully it’s good for y’all.  
> Enjoy reading!

“Why are there so many people already? It just started a few minutes ago.” Evans looked worried as he said those words and watched the other students walking with their parents toward the high school building. He never liked being in groups of people. It caused him to be nervous and frantically move his hands. Chris couldn’t stand still without feeling like everyone was silently judging him. It didn’t start until his middle school years in Boston. The time where people change and where one receives a variety of criticism having to do with one’s physical appearance. Those times and habits followed him up to his senior year in Avenger High in California, the school he moved to in 9th grade because he could no longer stand his peers mockery.

His mother turned towards him and gave him a sympathetic smile, “Don’t worry about it too much, sweetie. I know you feel scared. This is your final year of high school. Don’t let others ruin it.” His mother was aware of the issues Chris went through. She did her best to help him out, but it was not enough. At first, she did not approve of his plan of going elsewhere to continue his studies; however, a parent will do anything to see their child happy. It took some time to convince his dad, who was hesitant to leave due to his job, but at the end they ended up going to California. It was evident that the relocation had a positive effect on Chris. He made friends, but was still awfully shy.

As the car was parked, Chris looked at his appearance: a white shirt with a blue flannel and black jeans. He took a deep breath and opened the door of the car. He started walking to the building with his mom following close behind. Suddenly, he felt someone on top of him as he was being attacked. He didn’t care about who it was as he grabbed their arm and pulled them forward.

“Ow! You piece of fucking shit! What is wrong with you!” Chris’s face lit up as he saw one of his best friends, Sebastian Stan, laying on the ground, groaning in pain. They first met in high school whenever Christ first moved to California. They both became great friends with ease and constantly kept in touch. 

“Nice to see you too,” Chris said as he offered his hand to Sebastian. Once he was on his feet, they hugged each other and watched as Sebastian greeted his mom and vice versa. They both went on ahead as both of their mothers walked behind speaking with one another.

“Another year and another chance to be with more chicks,” said Sebastian as he opened up his arms to the sky as if he was thanking the superiors above. 

“Seriously? I’m pretty sure you’ve been with nearly every girl in the school,” said Chris as he gave Sebastian an astonished look. “Who else do you have left?”

“Well I could do seconds or I could do the teachers.” Sebastian displayed a devilish grin as those words came out of his mouth.

“You are insane.”

“Calm down princess. I’m not that crazy. This year I’m actually going to calm down a bit. Try and settle down or something, you know.” 

“It’s hard to believe that, especially since it’s coming from you.” 

Sebastian stopped and gave Chris an offended look. “You truly hurt my feelings. What have I done to receive such cruelty? I should kill myself.”

Chris chuckled and headed into the building. 

* * *

“God, this is tiring!” Sebastian was getting annoyed because of all the unimportant things coming out of the principals mouth. He received looks from the people around him and Sebastian simply gave them a death stare.

Chris, on the other hand, remained silent. Unlike his friend, he didn’t want any attention coming to him, especially in this big crowd of people in the auditorium. He did agree with Sebastian, however. Many of the things being said by the principal, Nick Fury, was just extra. 

Fortunately, the talk ended a few minutes later. As they both walked out, they felt to sharp pains in their hips as if someone skewered nails into them. Shouts of pain erupted from them as they turned around to see who was the one responsible.

“Oh did I hurt you guys? I’m truly sorry.” They saw their other close friend, Scarlett Johansson, grinning at them. “That’s what you guys get for forgetting about me.” 

Sebastian was the first to complain because he did not mind to get the attention. “What do you mean!”

Chris simply stood there, soothing the painful spot as he watched Sebastian and Scarlett go off on each other. “Guys calm down. You guys are causing a scene and I actually did text you Scar. I asked if you were going to come.”

Scarlett stopped bickering with Sebastian and checked her phone. “Oh. Well whatever. I keep my case.”

Chris chuckled and said, “Since orientation is not even close to being done, let’s go hang out outside.” He was hoping they would say yes because he was getting anxious of being surrounded by many people. It would also be a great way to talk about each other’s summer. 

They agreed and headed out to the tables outside in front of the school. Scarlett and Chris sat next to each other while Sebastian sat across from them. They all spoke about the interesting adventures they had: Scarlett went to Russia, Sebastian continued his sex addiction while Chris stayed home most of the time and did his summer homework. 

“Let’s go get something to eat. Our parents can handle the orientation.” Sebastian was hungry and could no longer stand being at school. “Plus we may as well take advantage of the few days we have left before going to school.” 

“Uh yea let me ask my mom —” Chris was responding, but was cut off by Scarlett. 

“Chris, as your dearest friend and I mean it in the nicest way possible, grow up. You should start making your own decisions. It won’t take long anyways. We’ll be back by the time it’s over.” Scarlett gave Chris a sincere smile to prove that she cared for him. After all, Chris is a senior in high school. He’s about to become an adult and go to college. It’s time to change. 

“So where are we going to go then?” It was noticeable that Chris was a bit nervous of going. He wasn’t the kind to get in trouble.

Sebastian was thinking and said, “I feel like eating some big-ass burgers. Meaning that we are going to Flaming Burgers!” He was excited and started walking ahead of them. “Hurry the hell up!” He shouted to Chris and Scarlett.

Chris and Scarlett gave each other looks and started sprinting towards their destination.

 

* * *

“Ooh thank you sir.” Sebastian eyed the food hungrily as if he hasn’t eaten for several days.

“Enjoy your meal!” The waiter said with a kind smile and left the group to eat.

“Oh, I’ve been wanting to ask you: how the fuck did you learn those moves?” Sebastian asked with an amazed tone.

“What do you mean?” Chris was confused as to what Sebastian was referring to.

“When I jumped you and you went all karate kid on me.” Scarlett was giving Sebastian and Chris some odd looks. She did not understand what was happening.

“Oh, well ever since I decided to get fit, Scar helped me and taught me martial arts and stuff.” Chris had insecurities throughout middle school, especially with his body; therefore, he acted on it. Even now that he is well suited, he still has problems with other people’s criticism.

“Oh so you get the special treatment between us three? I guess I’m the third wheel …” Sebastian displayed a pouting face that only caused him to get hit by his Scar and telling him to quit acting like a child. 

“It’s fine though I don’t need it. I’ll get some from my girls. I don’t need you two guys to care for me.” This only caused Chris and Scarlett to laugh at Sebastian’s childish act.

“Speaking of that, are you interested in dating someone this year, Chris?” Scarlett turned to Chris and was waiting for an answer. She felt bad for him because he never seemed to be happy. Maybe having someone could brighten his days and mood.

“Well it depends. I haven’t seen an appealing guy. I may just wait.” Chris hasn’t told anyone apart from his close friends about his sexual orientation. He felt attracted to males for a long time, but kept it a secret due to the harassment he thought he’d receive. It was bad enough in middle school. Revealing such information could only make things worse.

A few seconds later, Chris felt his phone vibrating. He took out his cellphone and checked who it was; it was his mom.  _ Oh shit,  _ he though. “Sebastian, I thought you were keeping track of time.” Chris was afraid of the outcome.  _ I should have just said no,  _ he thought.

Sebastian pulled out his phone and realized he did not set an alarm to indicate him when it was time to leave. “Yea I thought I was.”

Chris answered the phone call, “Hey mom.”

_ “Hey sweetie. Where are you?” _

“Oh I’m just walking around the school with my friends. I’m on my way,” he said as he was walking towards the door with his friends following behind. At the time he was not able to concentrate well; therefore, causing him to crash into another person, causing him to drop nearly all of his food and spill soda on himself.

“O-oh my god! I’m really sorry!” Chris was panicking and started grabbing napkins from a nearby table and starting dabbing them onto the stranger’s clothes.

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” The stranger put his food down and started cleaning himself. “I got it from here. Thank you.” His voice had an accent and was quite deep. He was also quite build and had short, brown hair with a beard. 

“Yea sorry.” Chris mumbled and started waking out. He came out of the restaurant with a beet-red face. “Next time I am not listening to you Seb. Now hurry up!”  _ God that was embarrassing,  _ he thought and ran faster than he has ever ran before, hoping that is the last time something like that happens and that he never sees the person again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! I appreciate it if you guys can leave comments giving me tips and ideas. Don’t forget to leave kudos! <3


	2. Orientation Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2!

The mysterious man stood still and watched as the three teens ran furiously. _What an odd group,_ he thought.

“What happened to you Chris?” Hemsworth turned around to face his friend, Tom. He did not inspect the damage at first, but he then realized the big wet stain on his white shirt, causing his muscles to appear through. He also noticed that many eyes were on him, clearly liking what they’re seeing.

“Oh uh some guy bumped into me and yea …” Chris tried to demonstrate that he was unfazed by the incident. He did not have much of a problem doing so most of the time because he was confident. This time, however, the occasional stares and giggles, clearly about him, started to grown on him, causing him to feel a hint of embarrassment. He simply ignored the feeling and walked over to a table with Tom following behind.

“Well at least our main meal was spared from the drinks.” Tom grabbed his burger and proposed to go get some more drinks. As Tom walked away, Chris started devouring his food: a typical burger with a side of fries and an 8-piece of buffalo chicken wings.

 _Well my clothes are now ruined. This will surely cause my mom to get angry, great._ Chris shoved that thought away and continued to eat his food; however, something was still bugging him. _Must be the jitters from moving to a new school._ He looked up from his food and saw Tom showing him the drinks. “Are you expecting a thank you?”

“I’d gladly appreciate one for my hard work.” Tom looked at Chris with smirk on his face. “Do you realize how hard it is to walk from here to there and then have to socialize with the worker?”

“Thank you, mate. I appreciate your hard work that was clearly difficult for you to perform.” Chris said with a thankful tone and took a sip from his drink. “It sucks having to move to a new school for my senior year. I just don’t understand why.” It was clear that this action annoyed him and was unnecessary. He had no power over his family’s decisions and, therefore, simply followed them.

“Don’t worry about it. Trust me, it’s going to be a wonderful year. All the people there are great and kind. However, there are the usual annoying scums.”

“Why am I’m not surprised.”

* * *

As they both headed towards the school building, a familiar blue flannel caught his attention. He noticed the guy getting scowled at by his mother and his friends trying to suppress a laugh. _Seems he attends this school too._ The thought of that brought an odd feeling that he could not understand. A feeling that caused his smile to stretch ear to ear.

“Something catch your eye?” Chris turned to Tom, who was eyeing him.

“It’s just somebody I ran into.”

“Is it the one who caused that?” Tom asked as he pointed to the stain on his shirt.

“Possibly.” Chris continued to occasionally look at him as they passed by him.

“You aren’t that sneaky you know. Might as well introduce yourself if you’re that eager. Plus you should know that it’s not kind to stare at people.”

“I’m not staring. I’m just curiously looking around and analyzing my surroundings.” His occasional glimpses did not go unnoticed. Giving it another shot, Chris turned around and was met with another pair of eyes looking back. Before turning around, he noticed the other guy’s face turn into a look of embarrassment, with a beet-red face. _Well wasn’t that awkward._

Tom bumped him and said, “I told you and you didn’t listen to me. That’s what you get. Now let’s go back to our parents shall we.”

* * *

Once they reached their parents, the school was nearly deserted. It seemed like everyone was eager to enjoy their few days of summer vacation that they have left, 5 to be exact.

“So do you have any plans for the remainder of the days?”

Chris shook his head, “Apart from locking myself in my room and watching Netflix, no.”

“Then let’s make the best out of them together. We can hang out or whatever.”

“Sounds good. Just text me when and I’ll be there.” Chris saw his mother saying her goodbyes to Tom’s and turned back to his friend, “It’s time for me to go. I’ll see you later my friend.” He gave him a hug and walked away with his mom.

“How are you feeling, honey?” Chris’s thoughts were interrupted from his mom’s sudden question.

“I don’t know. My mind is a mess right now.” The sudden transfer to another school has Chris conflicted. _Why’d I have to transfer and why now? Hopefully it’ll be okay. I’ve got Tom with me. It shouldn’t be that ba—_

“Chris be careful!” His mom’s shriek tote Chris apart from his thoughts, but it was too late. He had slipped on a bit of wet ground on a small bump and tried to stop the fall with his right foot, but by doing so he fracture it.

Chris tried to play it off, but his limping didn’t make it convincing. “Isn’t life beautiful,” he muttered to himself. He gave up the act and sat down to prevent any further damage.

“Well that doesn’t look good. I’ll bring the car around and then we’ll take you to the doctor.” A few minutes later, she was helping Chris into the car and onto their way to the doctor.

 _As if my day couldn’t get any worse_.

__

* * *

“It seems you sprained your ankle. It should be healed within a week or so. Maybe less, but who knows. Just make sure to stay off that foot.” The doctor explained and wished them a great way as he headed over to another patient.

Chris was given a pair of crutches to help him move around. He simply grabbed them and made his way to the car and sat down. His face showed no emotion and was awfully quiet during the ride back home. His mother tried starting some small talk, but she only received unenthusiastic responses.

Chris felt his phone vibrate and decided to check who messaged him.

_My place at 3 sound good to you? -Tom_

Chris sent Tom a picture of his damaged foot with a messages saying, _can’t_.

_Are you serious Chris? How did you manage to get hurt? Last time I saw you was like thirty minutes ago. -Tom_

_Well I slipped and tried to stop the fall and that happened. -Chris_

_Change of plans then. Your house at 3 everyday. See you tomorrow. Try not to break anything else you moron. -Tom_

Chris snickered at his friend’s worries. Due to texting Tom, he was unaware that he had arrived to his home. He got off the car, balanced himself on his left foot, grabbed the crutches and headed inside.

“Do you want anything sweetie?” His mom asked him as she closed the door behind him.

“No, I’m fine for now. I’m heading to my room for tonight. By the way, Tom is coming everyday at 3.”

 _“_ Okay. Do you need help up the stairs?”

For a second, Chris forgot he had to go up the stairs to get to his room. _Fucking hell. This is surely going to be a pain in the ass. “_ Uh I think I’ll be fine.” He tried to go up the stairs with the crutches, but was having difficulty doing so. _To hell with it._ Instead, he grabbed the crutches with his right arm and started jumping up the stairs on one foot.

Once he made it to the top, he went back to his crutches and went to left, the direction to his room. “Finally. Home sweet home.” He laid down on his bed, went to Netflix, and continued to watch the series he was currently watching, FRIENDS.

“Well that was some bullshit.” Chris commented as he realized he was getting tired of watching TV and ,therefore, decided to go to sleep. “It’ll be better with some company.” He fell asleep thinking, _“We were on a break” my ass._

* * *

“Chris! Tom is here!” His mother yelled from downstairs.

Chris woke up and stayed laying down for a minute, trying to process what’s happening. As he reaches over for his phone, he realized it’s awfully bright for the morning. His phone turned on and saw the time, 3:03.

_What the hell! It’s already three and I just woke up!? Shit!_

He got off from his bed and heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He rushed to his closet, ignoring the pain from moving his ankle, and started looking for some clothes. He simply grabbed some black sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt.

“Chris! Are you dead?” Tom yelled from outside the door. _One hundred percent he slept in. Sheesh, it sounds like a wild animal is rampaging through his room._

“Give me a second!” Chris said frantically as he was trying to put his clothes on and started knocking items over. He hissed in pain as he was putting on his pants. _God I’m never going to heal if I keep doing this._ “You can come in now!” Chris returned back to his bed and sat down, grabbing the remote control and putting on Netflix.

Tom walked in and saw clothes everywhere and items that were not where they were supposed to be; it was chaotic. “Sometimes you can be such an animal,” said Tom, walking towards Chris and setting down next to him.

“So what are we watching mate?” Chris started navigating the menu and reading the summaries of each show and movie that appeared.

Tom hummed and said, “I don’t know. There’s a lot of interesting choices. Very difficult to choose because they are all so good and you ne-”

“Just choose something before I put you in a wheelchair.” Chris gave Tom a death stare and finally received an answer. They ended up watching Glee all over again.

* * *

This same routine kept going on until the day before the first day of school. It was 12:03 and Tom had left by then. Chris was laying on his bed, thinking about what could happen at his new school.

_A new start, a fresh start. I wonder if the teachers are going to be straight up dicks. My classes seem to be good. I’m taking some AP classes, not that many to overwhelm myself. Now that I think about it what should I wear? A nice outfit or simply dress like shit? Hmm. Fuck it. I’ll worry about all of this later. I’m glad my ankle is good now. Now that I think about it, I wonder what grade that guy is in. Could be nice to have a chat with him._

* * *

“Well here you are dear. I’ll pick you up when you get out or give me a call. Have fun!” Chris’s mom drove away and Chris was standing in front of the school with other students walking around him and heading in. He walked his way around the hallways looking for his classes. The walls were a nice tan color with a nice flooring.

“Where the hell am I going?” Chris muttered to himself.

“Hey Chris!” Tom was walking behind him and started jogging to catch up to him. “You seem lost.”

“Well that’s because I am. This school is too big for me. I don’t even know where I’m heading.” Chris was annoyed and just wanted to get to class and finish this day. “I’m looking for the AP Language room.”

“Well you’re pretty close to it. Just keep going straight and it should be the first room to the right. I gotta go to my class now so I’ll talk to you in lunch. Good luck finding your other classes.”  Tom walked away and headed the opposite direction.

Chris followed Tom’s directions and as he turned the corner, someone bumped into him. Trying to retain his focus, he saw someone familiar on the ground picking up his dropped items. A smile started creeping in his face.

“I-I’m really sorry. I didn’t thin-” The stranger stopped picking up his stuff midway and his face burned with embarrassment.

Chris smiled, “Nice to meet you again. I was hoping to run into you.”


End file.
